


Zianourry

by lolz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Basically, Drama, Drunk Sex, Elounor, Forced Relationship, Haylor, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lilourry, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Nourry - Freeform, OT5, Oral Sex, Payzer, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sophiam, Tag As I Go, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zarriam - Freeform, Zilo - Freeform, Zirry - Freeform, Zouiam - Freeform, Zourry - Freeform, and i have zero fucks to give, and stuff, but who cares, cant tag, comment for first chapter, haroline - Freeform, how did i forget that?, if someone or multiple, is more than likely needed, lainourry, larry - Freeform, like literaly that's all there is, likes an idea and wish for an expansion on that idea i will do it, lilo, loads of one shots, louirriam, my own ideas, naw man theres to many, oh and powers, please, pretty much one shots about them, promts, someones, ugg!, with extras for drama, zainourry - Freeform, zaniam - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zerrie, ziall, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read tags^^^^<br/>i have loads of half assed ideas in my head so i want to write them down.some might be complete shit but i would really like your input on them.please read.<br/>prompts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zianourry

this chapter will be continued later on on the same chapter,but here is the first chapter of Zianourry.

**1¬¦¦¦¦¦¦**

**bad boys- zayn centric**

_**o/b/a,mates,powers,criminals.** _

_**warnings;strong language,sexual activity,self harm,slight bdsm,harm by others.** _

 

okay so maybe what zayn did was wrong but you can’t really blame him if you knew the story,not that he would tell you. his sister used to say that half of his appeal was his mysterious ways….so why not add some mystery into you diet? zayn was dreadfully bored of the car ride to Scotland but his lawyer had made it very clear,this rehabilitation center or prison. and frankly zayn does not look good in orange,of course only to himself believe me when i tell you that boy can wor-i mean ….um.anyways.

zayn had been playing on his phone for the last three hours when the car pulled to a stop,they were here. and by here,i of course mean St Trinians School For The Troubled Youth. the’ best most amazing center for your little tike’ or that's what the brochure says anyway. really it was a programme set up by the government to harbor the rich trouble makers from under 18,essentially it was actually a school but with high tech security,barbed wire fences,military trained security guards and of course ;it housed the youngest most trouble makers of them all. now….that included zayn.

the building was some old ,decades abandoned school that had obviously been fortified on the outside. it was red brick in majority with window sills and door frames highlighted in white marble.it was an actually alright looking building. zayn knew he had to get used to it since he would be here for the next four years. he had just recently turned 16 and St Trinians held you for a fraction of your prison sentence to ‘change you for the better’ again ,the fucked up brochure that zayn may or may not have burned with a picture of a group of smiling kids on the front. yeah zayn definitely burned it.

his driver,a man in his late seventies with gray hair and liver spotted hands opened his door silently nodding his head in respect as zayn got out. zayn nodded back since Marc,his driver,was actually quite a likable guy. his bags were pulled out from the trunk the boy who looked only 21 yanking zayn computer case harshly and dropping it not so lightly on the ground. zayn glared at him as he picked it up and dusted it. ‘’filthy four eyed freak’’ the boy meekly apologized,having just read the name on one of zayn suitcases. he was a malik,and you don't anger a malik. a woman in her late forties/early fifties came down the high marble steps and greeted him. ‘’its a pleasure to have you here mister malik,as you can see or great school is outfitted with the most amazing technology of its time so you will constantly be safe from harm,now if you would please follow me we can just,pop,along to the security check to store your..devices along with any prohibited items.’’ yeah zayn was pissed,the narrator thought. she had never seen someone take zayns computer of cigarettes off the boy with out losing a limb. the woman,the principle?,seemed to sense the danger and quickly added. ‘’only for a short while sir,just to make sure nothing that could render you rehabilitation here,at St Trinians,’’ zayn rolled his eyes,he swore this woman was asking for a slap with her boring monotone voice and her habit to accentuate random words.and lets not forget her constant repetition of just how amazingly amazing this school was.they walked through the security check zayn only yelling at a guard five times,i smell progress!,when they seemingly ’felt him up’ and when his cigs were taken off him.

he had been warned umpteenth times that if he messed this up there would be no stopping the high court from leaving him off on some barren wasteland of a dessert with a jail smack-dab in the middle with 90 years on his back. zayn and humidity did not get along. ‘’you will have your own personal room since the year has already started and will be taking part in classes like baking,physical education and learning the calming art of yoga along with certain regular classes’’ zayn inhaled deeply trying not to smack the woman. zayn would in no ways do any of those things,unless of course P.E. here was fucking/get fucked by some smoking hot dude from sunset to sunrise. and the narrator can not believe she had to say that,but she just said whatever zayn thought and so she decided to stop narrating her narrating and put this story into zayn's point of view. _*magic music plays,a harp being strummed*_

i walked down the hallway following Mrs...ms?....the principal. the halls consisted of wooden floors,walls and whitewashed ceilings. every twenty or so feet a line of five lockers lined the walls on both sides and continued through the whole school he guessed. they reached one that was painted white,unlike the other black ones,and i was told that this was my locker. i grumbled slightly to myself taking the books ‘i’ had packed and sat them down gently quickly organizing them in genre and size before locking it and being given the code.

**99820**

he hummed slightly and tore the paper up before tossing in one of the many bins around the premises. he was escorted to a room on the third floor that was on its own at the end of the hallway, he was shown in before ms whatever left to do something zayn didn't care about. his room smelt like disinfectant making a shiver run down my back. the room itself was normal sized for someone that wasn’t zayn,this was like a broom closet to him but it was part of his punishment he guessed. the room was all white with a bigger than king sized bed in the middle with a chest of draws pressed against the headboard and a desk against the wall. a door lead off into a small closet that could just about hold one of Zayn’s suitcases,one of his smaller ones of course. a schedule was pinned to the small cork board on the closet door. according to this he had Spanish,French,German,maths,applied maths,business,art,music,p.e, home economics,science,accounting,guidance and two hours each day of his choice for either yoga or ‘quiet time’ to finish school work. damn man that was a lot. and of course it seems his lawyer had mentioned his ‘gift of tongue’ to the principal. if you hadn’t guessed the only tongue he was interested in was one shoved up his ass or around his dick but shhh….

 

he sat his computer on his bed and sighed this was gonna be hell. he stripped quickly pulling on a pair of dark grey sweats and a black wife beater shirt . he fixed his hair in the mirror in the door of the wardrobe and walked down the hallway to the _*shiver*_ shared dorm bathroom. it was unoccupied so he quickly did his business and washed my hands tidying his hair after it being wreck from the long journey and being squashed by his shirt. he walked back down the hallway to see it now full of teenage boys mucking off and playing with there powers. he rolled his eyes and began the journey to his room,noticing how everyone's eyes followed him. bet they hadn’t seen an omega in a while. he was just opening his room door when a loud voice boomed down the hall. he turned to see a blonde beta chatting with a beta with brown hair,who was holding hands with a curly haired alpha who was in a very heated lip lock with an alpha with short brown hair. it was obvious all of them were in a relationship as they piled into the room that was obviously the dorm heads and disappeared from my view leaving him stunned by the gorgeous boys he had just witnessed while his omega side yelped about a potential mate in his head. he groaned to himself and entered his room,locking the door and sat back down on his bed picking up his beautiful black and purple [computer](http://www.desktopaper.com/wp-content/uploads/creative-black-and-purple-wallpaper.jpg) and setting in in his lap. it turned on quickly and he clicked into 'my music' playlist and pressed ‘shuffle’. the kids aren’t alright by fall out boy came on and he silently jammed to it clicking into his special folder that he knew security would never find and started typing. he froze an half hour later cursing his weak eyes and fluttering fingers. he stood up and grabbed his glasses throwing them on quickly before grabbing his extra emergency pack and swung a foot outside the window ledge thankful that there was a fire escape here. he sat down outside,leaning against the wall.

a few other students sat outside doing work and stuff leaving him in peace. he gently placed the lighter that had been wrapped in his suppressants and took a drag holding it for a bit before letting it out slowly letting the paper wrapped tar calm his mind. ‘’you know smoking's bad for you right?’’ a low,slow voice asked above him. he looked up in surprise to see the curly alpha from earlier looking down at him,revealing stunning emerald eyes. he swore his heart stopped for a second before he shrugged his question off taking another puff. he sat down next to him and began talking obviously picking up that he wasn’t going to talk. he was talking about trying to get a present into the school for his boyfriend (Louis,the brunette) for a year anniversary. he found himself smiling to himself and shook himself into action by nudging harry's side. he smiled at him slightly before indicating to himself. he raised an eyebrow(tried). he sighed quietly before standing an squishing the but of his cigarette in the wall before climbing in the wall. he grabbed his computer and went back outside to see that thankfully harry was still there. he sat back down a booted up his ‘speak now’ programme. he typed quickly and a randomized voice spoke ‘’what do you want to get him? i can get it for you’’ he seemed skeptical but nodded telling him what it was called and what color and such. zayn nodded to himself before the bell rang signaling class starting again. harry said goodbye before climbing back in his window and running off to class. zayn went into his room also and pulled out his phone he called Paul,his ‘my guy’ guy. he quickly told him what he wanted and made the deal before closing the window and lying down to nap. he was dead tired maybe being here wont be so bad.

p.o.v change

the next day zayn woke up to see a cupcake on his windowsill. 

_harry_

zayn scoffed before picking it up and taking a bite. and yes,yes he did moan embarrassingly loudly at the taste. and maybe he woke up to alphas in the room over and a certain group mates down the hall and maybe one had to be held back from running down the hall and pounding the poor 'defenseless' omega for weeks on end. but who knew??

 

zayn stepped into the shower after setting the [cupcake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ec/49/d2/ec49d2f294f4c76648d9649c9185ba92.jpg)  down on his dresser. he quickly washed his body before [zayn](https://fbcdn-profile-a.akamaihd.net/hprofile-ak-xfp1/v/t1.0-1/p160x160/11178193_705865969557729_1054841726867427706_n.jpg?oh=26f36b596b4a268c5df54c489dae1d6d&oe=564D0E8C&__gda__=1446547943_3bf6a41004421f05aa2f1b2f7516845e) got out and dried his hair. he uncapped his suppressants before taking the right dosage and threw on a misfits shirt and black skinny jeans with rips. he did up his combat boots and styled his hair so it stayed to the side before brushing his teeth. he grabbed his cupcake and his computer bag before locking his door and walking down the hall. it was to damn early so zayn decided he was gonna have some fun.  he sat down in the cafeteria where students were eating or cramming for a test and pulled out his computer. he went into his 'secret folder' and began typing quickly not noticing the four pairs of eyes staring at him. he clicked and dragged a clip and typed for a few more seconds,fingers flying over the keys. and then....a result.

''you say that i'm messing with your head!!" poured through the speakers used for announcements surprising everyone. zayn smirked to himself and turned up the volume as the students laughed and sang along dancing crazily. they needed to blow off some steam. a hand touched his shoulder and zayn jumped in surprise to see the blonde boy from the hall yesterday standing there smirking. zayn cocked his head to the side and the boy said '' 'm niall, harry wanted me to tell you that this is awesome and if you can have the package in the garage in three days that would be great'' zayn nodded before turning and flipping through his album and clicking another song.

''mark the world with my words,i thinks its fucking absorb you talk about me when you rap about her"

over the next two days zayn ran into the rest of the dorm heads. there was liam,who asked zayn if he needed anything to ask him,and Louis,who made a  guy who was trying to feel up zayn where exactly he could put his dick.spoiler:up his hole. 

 

overall they all left a lasting impression on zayn without him even needing to utter a word. they had all been so nice to him but zayn couldn't exactly go up to them and say 'hey! i'm zayn malik.i killed my mom ,sister and uncle. you also may know of me hacking in to the pentagon?no?'' and-well fuck,the narrator thought,she wasn't supposed to give that away yet.

 

 

 

**_little story of how louis anniversary present went::_ **

zayn had the box in the middle of the garage when they came in,they being harry and an excited Louis. the excitement didn't last long when he saw the box. harry glared at zayn and began to yell at him not letting him explain

''you SON OF A BITCH!!! i ASKED for ONE FUCKING THING FROM YOU IDIOT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!" zayn felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly rolled his wrist and twisted his fingers. the box fell apart as piece after piece fell together joining together to fit perfectly leaving Louis birthday [present](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--2UNIuqqq--/wyx6eqrodh9ynz99tnoh.jpg).

 

louis gasped loudly talk about a sic out. zayn glared at harry before spitting out ''i pity any omega that ends up wit you you will probably end up KILLING 'em before you listen you fucking ASSHOLE" and he twisted in a blur of blue and disappeared. harry fucked up. but he wasn't going to let that ruin his loubears birthday.

\----

it was an ordinary Monday when zayn ran out of suppressants. ya. his body was burning with need as his long suppressed heat hit him straight on. he had already come three times by fingering himself and rubbing himself but he needed his alphas. he slowly pulled his naked frame from the bed and walked slowly towards the door. alphaalphaalpha,chanted his mind. matematemate. he walked down the hallway clutching his side in pain as slick ran down his legs and prick. he ended up slumped against a wall. he knocked weakly on the door which was immediately opened by a hot thick knot attached to a harry,i mean- no i mean that. he growled lowly in his throat as zayn hobbled closer tears now marking his face.

 

''can you please help me?''

 

 

harry shuddered as zayns voice rolled over him,the sweet exotic plead the first word he had heard the omega say. he moaned lowly as he pulled zayn to his near naked body and was hit with a wall of smell.slick,cum and zayn. zayns scent was a mix of honey and orange.

 

harry slammed the door shut and picked up zayn so he was pressed against his clothed chest and his nude bottom,this is why liam doesn't let him answer the door unsupervised,harry mused. he quickly walked to the [bedroom ](http://www.arcotelhotels.com/images/uploads/arcotel_hotel_rubin_hamburg/Hotel-ARCOTEL-Rubin-Hamburg_Themenzimmer_Red-Room-04_1500x990.jpg)where his mates were lain out in all there glory,sharing kisses and touches to each others naked body while they waited for harry to return. they stopped immediately when harry came in with zayn humping his leg furiously and looked at the omega with lustful eyes.

 

harry stood zayn up so his back was pressed against his chest to see what he would do. zayn ceased any movement as he felt the tension in the air his senses being over run with alpha and beta.beta and alpha. matematematemate.

 

he walked in jittery movements towards liam who was sitting at the head of the bed with niall and Louis spread out on it. zayn whimpered and raised his hands to the alpha male,the alpha of the alphas in a pack,and whispered hoarsely.

''daddy please''. liam beckoned him closer filling the little omega with hope and he slowly crawled onto the bed leaving a trail of slick behind him making him blush when louis and niall sniffed the sheets. he knelt in front of liam who had his legs spread showing off his raging hard on concealed by a pair of boxers. zayn sat his hands in front of him and leaned over as if he was praying.he buried his face in the space between his alphas dick and his thigh rubbing his head against the nice smelling place as liam carded his fingers through his hair. 

''up pet'' he ordered,zayns back straightening straight away as his back was heated by Louis and his sides covered by harry and niall. they were all waiting for his verdict.

 

''you want us to fuck you pet?'' he asked smirking when zayn moaned lowly as he nodded. ''you want us to mate you?'' he asked again. more pre-come escaped zayns head as he nodded.muttering'please' over and over. 

 

''how bout you sit on my knot pet and let me fuck you hard'' zayn almost came from his words alone as he quickly freed his daddy's cock from the mean confinement. his cock sprung free slapping against his toned stomach. zayns hole clenched in anticipation of the huge member. three and a half inches wide he guessed with a gorgeous length of roughly 11 inches. zayn  straddled liams waist not even blushing when the sounds of his slick hitting liams thighs echoed through the other wise quiet room. he ran his hand up and down his alphas dick slowly gathering his own cum on his chest and using that as lube. he sucked on the tip wanting a little taste before he grabbed liams dick and sunk down on it in one move,screaming at the stretch. he was soon enveloped in liams arms as harry checked for any tearing around his hole,Louis and niall comforting the omega as well giving him praises. zayn blushed when Louis said ''zayn you should look at liam never seen him try so hard not to fuck someone before'' he giggled quietly and pecked liams neck a sudden thought echoing around his head. oh my god,zayn was such a fucking slut. he whimpered quietly and scooted (somehow) closer to liam puckering his lips as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

liam cooed and quickly kissed the boy not wanting him to be upset. zayns chin was grabbed and another set of lips were pushed to his and then another and then another. he hummed in satisfaction before starting to bounce on liams lap in happiness. liam growled and held him still before flipping them and proceeding to fuck up into zayns tight hole.tight virgin hole,liam smirked. zayn was a withering mess as his legs shook in the air,being of no use to him. his small hands clutched liams shoulders as his hips were held in the elders hands,zayns mouth getting fucked by an impatient harry. he came twice before he was given over to harry to be used. zayn hummed to himself at the word,he loved to be used(evidently). he came once more with harry before being passed to the two antsy betas who fucked him together since his hole was so stretched. he came twice more as he sucked liam off before they all collapsed onto the bed leaning against each other (harry on far left liam on far right spooning Louis and niall respectively who cuddled with zayn.) liam reached over and slowly licked up zayn neck stopping at the juncture between his neck and jaw and bit slowly in not wanting to hurt him. his teeth stayed in zayn while harry bit behind zayn ear Louis biting his neck in the traditional spot with niall biting his collar bones.

 

 

 

zayn sleepily bit into each one in turn on the same spot(above jugular) and fell asleep soon after listening to harry sing isn't she lovely.

 


End file.
